


Lizards

by halzbarryscerek



Series: #Yeah That Happened [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Dirty Dancing, Dream Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halzbarryscerek/pseuds/halzbarryscerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short drabbles of "missing" scenes from Teen Wolf, season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2x01 - Derek/Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Season 2 has started!
> 
> I apologize for the excess of Scerek, but really though, this series had intended to be a Scerek AU from the beginning, but then other stuff happened and I was having Stallison feels that day.
> 
> With Season 2, though, I promise it won't just be Scerek (though it'll be a big part). I want to try out new pairings.
> 
> Anyway, you enjoy yourselves.
> 
>  **Other pairings:** Allison/Stiles (mentioned only), Allison/Scott (mentioned only)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret scene of what Scott was doing in the woods during the beginning scenes of "Omega".
> 
> Set during 2.01 - "Omega"

"Mmph, I-I've gotta see Allison soon! I got-gotta see Allison soon!" Scott stated assertively, and Derek had to try his best to fight off an epic eye roll.

Their little arrangements were starting to become routine. Scott would stop by, angry and ready to yell at Derek about something insignificant like Derek ruining his life or his chances with Allison, and then somehow, between all of the curses and insults, Scott would fold underneath Derek's touch, ready and willing to be taken apart like the bottom bitch he's become.

It was almost comical how Derek could easily have him bending to his will with a simple graze of his fingers below his belt. But it was frustrating because all of this was for naught as Scott still refused to join his pack. Omegas can't survive on their own, it was fact. Sooner or later, Scott was going to need a pack and Derek was going to do everything in his power to make sure that his pack was the one he chose.

"We can't do this anymore," Scott exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and began to get dressed.

Derek couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to roll his eyes because even Scott's little self-hating diatribes were starting to become predictable and routine. So, Derek just lied there, naked and sweaty with nothing but a thin layer of cloth covering his bits, as if he were in some dark and dank magazine cover. It was a pleasing image to all and Derek knew that Scott was sneaking a few peeks, because really, who could resist the wonderful beauty of Derek Hale?

"We have to stop," Scott stated as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I have a girlfriend."

"Who's sleeping with your best friend," Derek finished.

And there it was. The thing that Scott didn't want to hear aloud. Sure, he knew about Stiles and Allison, and yeah, he was okay with it. Everyone was cheating on everyone. Two negatives made a positive, right? He wasn't mad and he knew that Stiles felt guilty about it (even if he was lying his ass off about it). But everything was just so complicated and things would just be easier of Scott would stop seeing Derek altogether so he and Allison could live out the love story of legends.

Scott looked at Derek, sneaking yet another peek of his wondrous body out on display. "I don't want to keep doing this."

Derek rolled his eyes again, because even Scott couldn't believe the bullshit coming out of his mouth.

"Whatever, Scott," Derek resigned, "Do whatever helps you sleep at night, but we all know who you're coming back to tomorrow night."

Scott whipped his head around, angrily glaring at the man who lied back against the frail mattress, allowing small bits of his manhood to peek through the blanket, showing Scott what he was going to be missing and what he'd come back for when he was feeling horny.

"I'm still not joining your pack," Scott finished.

Derek just shrugged his shoulders, uncaring. "You say that now, but sooner or later, you're gonna need me again. Whether it's to help you escape the hunters or to help you get off. You are gonna need me."

Scott hung his head in shame, because Derek was right. As much as he hated to admit it, he was right.

His phone began to buzz and he looked to see a message from Allison: " _parents r gone, get here quick._ "

Derek scoffed, already knowing the end to this story. Scott stuffed his phone back into his pocket and dared another look at Derek, who smiled smugly at him, still arrogant and still fucking hot.

"I'll see you soon," Derek said finally.

Scott didn't answer when he left, running on all fours through the woods and back to Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>   
> 


	2. 2x02 - Derek/Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret scene of Isaac at the train station with Derek before having one final dinner with his father.
> 
> AKA yes, Derek absolutely needs to have sex with everyone.
> 
> Set during 2.02 - "Shape Shifted"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, high five for new pairings!
> 
> I think next episode I'm gonna try out Derek/Erica or Derek/Boyd or maybe all three. :3
> 
>  **Other pairings:** Derek/Scott (mentioned only)

Derek could practically taste the tangy scent of eagerness mixed with the bitter stench of anxiety that was coming off of young Isaac Lahey. He reminded him a lot of Scott, naïve, insecure, and stuck in a situation that wasn't looking like it would get any better.

Except with Isaac, he was a lot more broken than Scott. Scott had some semblance of confidence while Isaac had none. Isaac would look up at him with wide, trusting eyes, as if Derek had all the answers to life's mysteries, and Derek just knew that he had him wrapped around his fingers. Scott was a fighter, but Isaac was submissive and easily-influenced, he would make a good Beta for him.

Unfortunately, however, he wasn't Scott. Scott was the true ideal Beta that Derek needed. Scott was strong-willed and with him under Derek's rule, Derek would be ten-times more powerful.

But for now, Isaac would have to do. Isaac was just the first step in Derek's plan to build a strong pack of young, powerful Betas. The hunters had declared war and Derek wasn't going to sit by and let them take him out.

"Uh, D-Derek," Isaac began softly, digging his hands into his pockets. "Uh, d-do you want me to go?"

Derek studied him for a second. He took a small whiff of the air could smell the familiar scent of desire, but also hesitance. Isaac was attracted to him, no doubt, but he was also guarded, unsure if he was allowed to even have such thoughts about his Alpha.

"Do you want to go?" Derek asked curiously.

Isaac shuffled his feet. "I don't know."

It was a lie. He knew what he wanted. Derek could tell he wanted nothing more than to be there. Again, he wasn't Scott, but while Scott is off having his own identity crisis, Derek wouldn't mind having a suitable replacement.

"Do you have anywhere to be?"

"I-I have dinner with my dad." Isaac gulped dramatically, hands shaking and evidence of his desire becoming more potent in the air. "But that's not for another hour."

"Well, I guess we better hurry then." Derek surged forward, so fast that Isaac flinched before their lips were being smashed together in a feverish kiss.

After a few seconds, Isaac began to relax and roam his hands over Derek's body, eagerly groping whatever he could.

"Y-y-you smell like McCall," Isaac whispered after Derek abandoned his lips and began attacking his neck.

"Scott and I have had dealings before," Derek replied before shrugging Isaac's jacket off.

"Oh." He sounds disappointed and there's a small ping of jealousy in there. Derek was going to have put a stop to that quickly if he was ever going to get both of them in the same bed together.

Derek tossed their clothes aside, pulling the tall teen over until he was straddling Derek. It was a sort of awkward position, having Isaac on his lap on those rickety train benches when he clearly towered over Derek by a few inches, but Derek could make it work if Isaac behaved like a proper bottom Beta.

Surprisingly enough, he took Derek's huge dick extremely well, probably even better than Scott did. Derek guessed that he was no stranger to pain and this was probably nothing compared to . . . Derek banished those thoughts from his because that would ruin the moment.

Isaac was doing great, bouncing his cock like a champ, and Derek was silently planning a way to get Scott in on the action.

"Derek!" Isaac cried, coming hard over Derek's stomach. With a smirk, he wiped himself off as Isaac got off him and began to get dressed.

Good kid, but he was going to have to learn that Derek was the one in charge and Derek's the one who decides when he comes or not. He'll have to wait until next time.


	3. 2x03 - Derek/Erica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret scene of Erica and Derek before meeting up with Isaac to go see Boyd at the ice rink.
> 
> Set during 2.03 - "Ice Pick"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told y'all I was gonna do a different pairing.
> 
> Erica is really only in this season, so I had to take advantage of having her around for the time being. :3
> 
> Plus, I really wanna work on my het pairings.
> 
>  **Other pairings:** Derek/Scott (mentioned only)

Derek was beyond thrilled. Three ripe, young Betas within the course of two weeks. Things were beginning to fall into place, the only thing now was to get Scott to join his pack. It would be perfect.

He knew Erica would be easy to persuade into taking the Bite. The broken ones are always the first to jump at the chance to gain power and popularity. It was so funny how many people like them would always talk about how they're better than the popular kids because they don't fall into cliché high school stereotypes, but they're always the ones who are the easiest targets to get lost in it once they had a taste of what it was like to actually be noticed, or loved, or revered.

Erica was very much that girl. And Derek wanted to help her. Sure, he really was just looking to expand his pack, but he was also a giver as well. He could be generous when he wanted to. He generously gave Isaac and Scott the best orgasms of their lives, so one couldn't say that Derek Hale was a selfish man.

Erica was different. She was the lone she-wolf in a pack of masculinity, but was probably the most dangerous seductress of the group. In a way, she reminded him of Kate, but more willing to bend to his orders. Kate was a psychotic bigot, but Erica, while just as fiery and seductive, would not do anything against Derek. He chose his Betas well.

"So," Erica began conversationally, leaning against the door of the broken-down train car, "You're gonna give Boyd the Bite and then what?"

"Then I'll have a pack of strong Betas and—"

"And then we get Scott to join." Erica finished with a roll of her eyes.

Derek snorted at the small hint of jealousy behind the words. It seems like all of his Betas were going to be jealous of Scott. Not surprising, since he did reek of Scott and sex on a constant basis, even if he and Scott haven't had another tryst in a long while. It seemed like Scott may be holding true to his word of putting an end to their sexual escapades.

"So, Isaac told me you slept with him," Erica pointed out, crossing her arms.

Derek crinkled his eyebrows together, but shrugged in response. He didn't think Isaac would say anything about it. He wasn't a very sociable guy.

"Isaac told you?"

"Well, I could smell him on you," the female wolf admitted. "Do you do that to all of your Betas or is that just some gay wolf thing?"

Derek let out a small laugh. "I'm a man of many interests."

This seemed to pique Erica's interest. "So, then," she began coyly, "What's stopping you from helping a girl out?"

Derek gave an amused look. "I like to think I'm a good Alpha when it comes to making my Betas happy."

She returned the smirky grin and watched as Derek crawled over to her until his head was level with the tight skirt she wore to school that sent all of the boys in her class wild. She sighed contently at the feel of rough fingertips ghosting over her bare thighs until they reached the hem and eventually, Derek's face was buried within her most intimate of intimate places.

She gasped, feeling the rough scratching of her Alpha's beard against her soft, fair skin as his skillful tongue began to trail all over her pussy. He looked up at her, eyes flashing red and mouth never once leaving its spot between her legs and she began to moan hurriedly.

It was her first time she had ever gotten eaten out before. She'd always fantasized about what it would be like countless times. Most of those fantasies had included Stiles Stilinski, but Derek's rugged and sharp features were more than suitable replacements to the moles and pink lips she has often dreamed about having between her thighs.

"Oh," she gasped out softly as Derek's strong grip on her hips kept her in place.

She placed a hand on her breast, squeezing and caressing herself as Derek brought her closer to the edge. She whined softly as Derek lapped her up eagerly and she came within seconds.

She gave herself a few seconds to come back to Earth, before looking down at the smug grin on Derek's face, which was slightly damp from their little dalliance.

"You good now?" Derek smirked. It was rhetorical, but Erica still answered with a nod as she pulled her panties back up.

Derek wiped his mouth off with his shirt and went to get his leather jacket. "Come on, we're going to go meet Boyd at the ice rink. I have a feeling Scott's going to be joining us tonight."


	4. 2x04 - N/A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret scene of an important conversation between Derek and Stiles while they were stuck in the pool for two hours.
> 
> Set during 2.04 - "Abomination"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start by saying, I don't ship Sterek. I don't write for it either. So if you were expecting Derek/Stiles sexy times, I'm sorry, this is the wrong AO3 account for you. No shade to anyone who does ship it, it's just not for me.
> 
> Having said that, I didn't really know what to do with this episode. I didn't want to just devolve into porn again, so I decided that a nice talk would be good to move the story along.
> 
>  **Other pairings:** Derek/Scott (mentioned only), Allison/Stiles (mentioned only)

It had them surrounded. It was already difficult to hold Derek up while treading within an eight-foot deep swimming pool, but the threat of being eviscerated by that reptilian monstrosity was not on Stiles Stilinski's list of things to do today.

Fuck, if only Scott hadn't have hung up on him when he made that call, they could've been home-free. Now, they were stuck for two hours, holding on to hope that someone upstairs would grant them the blessing of salvation while avoiding some kind of lizard creature.

"Well, this sucks," Stiles blubbered, spitting the chlorine water from his mouth as he waited patiently. "I have to pee."

"Don't," Derek bit out dangerously, "even think about it."

"Is that any way to talk to someone who just saved your life?"

Derek flashed his red eyes at a him and Stiles knew that if the man wasn't paralyzed from the neck down, he would've probably taken a good swipe at his face.

"I can't believe this is happening," Stiles cried, "I'm gonna die either by drowning in a pool or by claws in my stomach! And worst of all, it's with _**you**_."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I had the same thought."

That thing was still hissing menacingly at them, circling the pool several times like some kind of cat waiting to pounce on its prey. But luckily, it seemed to have an aversion to water.

"I can't believe you didn't get through to him," Derek complained, his teeth shivering from the cold.

"Y-yeah, well, I bet if _**you**_ called him, he'd have answered."

Derek gave him a look. "You really wanna have this conversation right now?"

"Got anything better to do to pass the time?"

The wolf snarled at him. "Yeah, like you shutting up."

They treaded the water in silence for a few moments with nothing but the creatures hisses and the swaying of the water in their ears. Stiles' breathing was becoming more erratic and he knew that he wasn't going to be lasting very long.

"I-I just wanna know why," Stiles began, "Why Scott?"

Derek didn't answer immediately, because he honestly didn't even have a good answer to that. "I felt . . . never mind."

"No, come on, what are you talking about?"

Derek paused for a moment before answering. "He's different."

This time it was Stiles' turn to roll his eyes. "What? He's not like other wolves? You care about him?"

Derek responded with an annoyed grunt, but Stiles continued on. "You know it's illegal, right?"

"I've been arrested for murder, you really think I care about his age?"

"You didn't even commit that murder!"

"If I had feeling in my claws, I probably would've committed a murder right now!" Derek yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Stiles waved him off, annoyed. "He's never gonna join your pack, no matter how many times you two fool around."

"And Allison's never gonna be your girlfriend, no matter how many times you fool around behind Scott's back."

That one hit hard. Stiles would've liked to have just drop Derek right there and make a run for it, but he knew that it wouldn't be the right thing to do.

"Yeah, well, I guess we should both get used to being the loser, then," Stiles mumbled bitterly as he waited and prayed for a miracle to happen.

Derek took that as a silent agreement to end the conversation, but being true to form, Stiles just had to keep on.

"What are you gonna do if Scott doesn't join your pack?"

Derek gave him a look. Stiles wasn't sure what to make of it, but it seemed contemplative. "He will."

"But what if he doesn't? Why is he so important to you? Do you like him?"

Derek sighed. "No. He's just a fuck."

"Wow, real classy there, Sourwolf."

"I'm not here for your approval."

"Yeah? Well, you certainly wouldn't have it."

Derek didn't respond to any more of Stiles' questions, no matter how annoying the kid was at trying to talk his ear off. It made him want to think back to when Scott did trust him or at least have some kind of semblance of trust. Nowadays, it seemed the more Derek tried keep him close, the more Scott was pulling away. It was beginning to bother Derek in a way and he wasn't sure if he could really place a label on what that feeling was.

It certainly wasn't love. He was never going to use that abomination of a word. He used it twice with Paige and Kate, and he was not making that mistake again. Not with some Beta.

"I'm not gonna be able to hold on any longer," Stiles warned as he struggled to keep both of their heads above water.

It seemed like this disaster of an epiphany was going to have to wait because they had to make sure they didn't die first.


	5. 2x05 - Derek/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret scene between Derek and Scott, where they have a talk and devolve into old habits.
> 
> Set during 2.05 - "Venomous"

"Boyd, go wait in the car," Derek ordered, "I have to talk to Scott alone."

The giant teen looked between the two wolves and followed his Alpha's orders, leaving them to themselves.

Once Boyd was out of sight, Derek softened his features at Scott, in what was some vain attempt at looking sympathetic, but coming from Derek, it just looked frightening. Like he was someone who would smile while digging a knife into your neck.

"Y'know I'm right, Scott," Derek said softly. "I can't have Lydia killing people."

"I really think you're wrong," Scott argued.

Lydia may be heartless, but she was no kanima. Scott just had a gut feeling that there was more to the story than what was being told to them. It was possible that Lydia could have some kind of immunity to the werewolf bite. And if so, she had passed it on to Jackson and that's why neither of them turned.

Derek shook his head in disbelief. "I can't take that chance."

Scott sighed. This was a pointless battle. It was clear that Derek had his mind made up, which meant that Scott was going to have to help the pack out in fighting the murderous duo of Isaac and Erica.

He turned to leave, but was stopped when he felt Derek's strong grip on his arm.

"You can help put a stop to this, Scott," Derek began. "Join my pack, Scott. Join and we can save a lot of people. Together."

He stared at him with an intense look. The amount of passion in his voice was overwhelming. The logical part of Scott didn't want to join Derek's pack, wanted to refuse him outright. But then there was a nagging feeling in his brain, his instinctual, blood-thirsty side that Scott had been fighting down since he got bit. It was telling him to submit to an Alpha, and not just any Alpha. It was Derek he wanted to be with.

"No," Scott said finally.

Derek looked pissed. "You're a fool."

"I don't want to help you kill people."

"We are saving people!"

"By killing Lydia," Scott finished.

"Sacrifices have to be made, Scott."

"But you don't know if she really is the kanima." Scott could be just as stubborn as Derek, and maybe that was why Derek wanted him so badly.

Derek curled his lip into a snarl, but his grip remained soft. Suddenly, he pulled Scott close to him, their bodies melding together, as he smashed their lips in a seering kiss. It took Scott by surprise at first, but given their history together, he probably should've seen it coming.

It was very much like all the other kisses with Derek. He was powerful and dominant, as if trying to reassure to himself that he was the one in control, that he was the Alpha, and Scott's imputance needed to be shut down. It was possessive and Scott didn't like to be treated like he was some prize.

He pulled away from the older wolf and glared. "I told you we weren't gonna do that anymore."

Derek just smirked. And true to their routine, they both leaned in for another kiss, this time Scott put more effort into fighting Derek for dominance, to show him that he wasn't going to submit just because Derek's eyes glowed a new shade of red.

They pulled away simultaneously. "You're driving me insane," Derek said finally.

"Does that run in the family?"

It was a joke, but it sort of felt like a low blow. Derek wasn't anything like Peter, except for the power trip and the sudden murderous tendencies . . . Okay, maybe Derek was like Peter. But he was definitely hotter . . . by a little bit.

Derek chuckled. "You need to be in my pack."

"I like what we have now, which is nothing."

"We have something."

"That we're not gonna do anymore."

Again with that cocky Hale grin. "Does it help you sleep better telling yourself that?"

Scott smirked at him, leaning in close until his mouth was hot against the shell of Derek's ear. "Yes."

The Alpha did his best to contain the shudder creeping through his body as the young Beta pulled away, glancing down at Derek's kiss-swollen lips. "I'm always gonna fight you, Derek. If it saves the people I love, then I'm always gonna fight you. I _**will**_ save everyone."

Derek frowned, nodding his head in understanding as he watched Scott walk away toward the school building. The more he pushed for the Beta to join his pack, the more Scott seemed to push Derek away instead. And on the other side of the coin, the more Scott refused him, the more Derek wanted him. It was beginning to look like a vicious cycle.


	6. 2x01 - Derek/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret scene between Stiles and Jackson while they were waiting in the prison transport van.
> 
> Set during 2.06 - "Frenemy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eww I rushed through this. I apologize for the mistakes. xP

Stiles had a lot of patience.

Okay, maybe that was a lie. But Stiles liked to think that not murdering Jackson Whittemore first chance he got was an accomplishment all on its own. Truth be told, Stiles was pretty jealous of Jackson. He didn't like to admit it, but he'd be lying to himself if he said that he didn't evny just about everything about that asshole.

First, he had money. Money wasn't much of a luxury that the Stilinski household could afford. Have you seen the piece of crap jeep Stiles drove? And then there was the fact that he basically had Lydia wrapped around his finger. Sure, they were broken up now, but Lydia still held a candle for Jackson, for whatever reason, and pined away for him when she wasn't having a psychotic breakdown.

And lastly, Jackson was fucking hot. He was beyond hot. He was male perfection. The toned body, the muscles, the perfect skin, the shapely jawline. Fuck, if Stiles were more into guys, he'd be all over Jackson.

Oh, and one more thing. Stiles has seen Jackson's cock. It was flaccid, of course, but Stiles can already tell that Jackson's a shower. Not surprising since Jackson does a lot of showing off. Man, did Stiles want get a taste of that meat popsicle.

If Stiles could go gay for any guy, Jackson would unfortunately be at the top of that list. And Scott, of course. And Jon Hamm. And Michael Fassbender. But mostly Scott and Jackson. Now that was a man sandwich that Stiles would love to be the meat in.

After Jackson's little scaly episode at Jungle, which left several people, including Danny, paralyzed, Scott and Stiles had taken him all the way into the middle of the woods where Stiles hijacked one of the criminal transport trucks to chain Jackson up.

Needless to say, when Jackson woke up, he was not happy. To be honest, he was never happy unless someone else was unhappy. So, Stiles had to fill him in on everything that had went on while Scott and Allison tried to work out a plan.

"Scales?" Jackson said flatly.

"And a tail," Stiles finished.

"A tail?" Jackson repeated, disbelieving. "Does it do anything?"

Stiles just shrugged.

"Can I use it to STRANGLE YOU?!" Jackson snarled as he attempted to strangle him.

He began a small tirade about pressing charges and jail time and maybe even an attempt to kill Scott.

Jackson's pretty face was probably not used to not having its way. Too bad, so sad.

"I swear to God, you and McCall are gonna be dead meat," Jackson said snidely. "Hell would be a luxury compared to what I'm gonna do to you."

Stiles just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Jackson growled lowly at him, before thinking to himself. "You know, Stilinski. McCall and I sort of have this understanding."

Stiles looked at him with interest and Jackson smirked. "I do favors for him and he does _**favors**_ for me."

Stiles' jaw dropped in shock. "Are you bribing me with sex?"

"Let's be real here, Stilinski," Jackson began, "Everyone wants to fuck me. I'm sure you'd jump at the chance to have another hand on your dick than your own."

Judging by the way his cock twitched, it seemed like Jackson wasn't lying. Fucking arrogant asshole. "Okay, so what? You're not getting out of those chains."

Jackson huffed. Stiles wasn't as stupid as he looked. It seemed like Jackson was going to have to find another tactic. He leaned back against the steel wall and began rub his wrists over the bulge in his sweatpants to get himself hard.

"What are you doing?" Stiles gulped.

Jackson ignored him and continued rubbing his cock until there was a full-on tent. Yep, he was definitely not just a shower.

"N-no way," Stiles stuttered, "You're not getting out of . . . those . . . _Oh god_."

Jackson pulled his sweats down over his thighs, shivering at the cold feeling of the steel against his bare ass as he moved his hands over his shaft. "Come on, Stiles," he whispered enticingly. "Help a guy out."

"Wh-what do you plan to gain out of this?"

"Just to get off, I promise." He even winked for emphasis. There was absolutely nothing sincere about that, but Stiles didn't care, because _**Jackson's dick**_.

Tentatively, he reached forward with a shaking hand and his long fingers found their way around Jackson's length, feeling how hot it was and the thickness of it. It was perfect. The perfect cock for the stupidly perfect boy.

"That's it," Jackson hummed. "Just like that."

Stiles swallowed, concentrating on the way his hand blurred from how fast he was jerking Jackson's cock, studying the sounds that Jackson would make when his fingers would slip over the head of the other teen's cock.

"Keep going."

Stiles didn't need to be told twice. A part of him wanted to lean down and give it a taste, but the other part of him told him to be strong. _Don't get down on your knees for Jackson of all people_.

"Yeah, Stiles, oh, yeah, Stiles!" Jackson moaned as Stiles went full-speed. "Oh, fuck!"

Without warning, Jackson shot his load, barely grazing Stiles' cheek as several more squirts had come out.

Stiles shook off the small traces of come over his hand as he tried to calm himself down. His heart was racing impossibly fast and his body was flooding with adrenaline. He could probably run ten marathons right at that moment.

"Nice," Jackson sighed contently. "At least I got something out of this."

Stiles was tongue-tied, not even sure what to say or do. He could barely even see straight and his dick was trying to rip through his jeans. Moving a hand down to adjust himself, he looked up at Jackson with a panicked look. "I gotta go."

He bolted out the door without saying another word, leaving Jackson confused and a little annoyed. "Seriously?" Jackson growled as he pulled up his sweats.

Through his superior hearing, he could hear the distinct moaning sounds coming from that blabbermouth, prompting Jackson roll his eyes again.

"I could've done that, you know," he yelled out as he heard Stiles let out a loud groan.


	7. 2x07 - N/A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate scene of the conversation between Allison and Jackson in the locker room scene because it fits better with the plot.
> 
> Set during 2.07 - "Restraint"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oy was Restraint a hard one to do. I was gonna do Pydia, because nothing else was really shippy about this episode, but I kinda caved and went for the Jallison scene.
> 
> Seeing as how I didn't want to make this drabble a little on the rapey side, I decided to just go for some plot-ish development.
> 
> Next episode will definitely be Jackson/Erica/Isaac. You know why ;)
> 
>  **Other pairings:** Allison/Scott (mentioned only), Allison/Stiles (mentioned only), Derek/Scott (mentioned only)

"You could've said something," Allison gasped, averting her eyes away from the wet, nude form of Jackson Whittemore.

Smirking arrogantly, he cornered her, began taunting her about her relationship with Scott. It was hard to concentrate because of the fact that he was completely naked and the fact that he was staring her down like some kind of sex predator. It was disconcerting and she wanted nothing more than to leave.

"You know he's just gonna run back to Derek," Jackson said mockingly, "And his little pack. Maybe even have his little wolf orgy. Be Derek's little bottom Beta again."

Allison stopped on heels and looked at him, confused. "Again?"

Jackson laughed cruelly. "Oh, you don't know?"

"Know what?" She didn't like the look he was giving her. It made her uneasy.

"Your little bitch of a boyfriend has been letting Derek bend him over the counter and having his way with him."

Allison gulped. "What are you talking about?"

Again Jackson laughed and she knew that she was pretty much playing ignorant, because what he was saying was incredibly ridiculous. "Derek and Scott are fucking each other."

Allison clenched her fist tightly. "I don't believe you."

"What's the matter, Ally? Jealous? When you're out there fucking McCall's loser of a best friend—you have horrible taste in guys, by the way—your boyfriend's out there—" He had her cornered against the wall. She could feel his breath hot against her throat. "—on his knees—" He pressed his lips against her jugular, like he was either going to kiss her or bite a chunk off. With Jackson, it could go either way. "—in front of Derek."

She didn't know what to say. She wasn't jealous, exactly, all things considering with the complicated relationship. But her little trio with Scott and Stiles definitely did not include Derek in the equation.

"It's only a matter of time before he runs back to Derek to continue their little rendezvous and then what? He's gonna choose Derek's side when it comes down to the wolves and the hunters." Jackson's lip curled upward. "But did you really think your _Romeo & Juliet_ story was gonna last? Don't you remember how that story ends? You guys were destined for failure."

Allison whimpered softly, because it was true. It was naïve to think that her and Scott's relationship was going to amount to anything in the future. There was no endgame for them. Her parents would never allow and they'll find out eventually. They weren't stupid people.

"Don't stress yourself over it, Ally." Jackson traced his fingers over Allison's soft skin. His claws were extended and she was afraid that he was going to slice her neck. "You still have me."

Allison steeled herself, looking him dead in the eye with nothing but pure rage.

"Did your daddy ever teach you how to defend yourself?"

"Yeah, he did," she remarked before grabbing his wrist and shoving him to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, because I've been doing this rewatch, I just found out that I've been saying Jackson's last name wrong this entire time! The more you know!


	8. 2x08 - Erica/Isaac/Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extended edition of the Erica/Jackson/Isaac dance scene.
> 
> Set during 2.08 - "Raving"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wasn't this obvious, though?

It was just them and the dance floor. No one else in the room mattered.

It was practically every girl's dream to be the meat in a man sandwich, and Erica was one of the lucky few.

She wasn't sure whose hand was on her thigh, but she definitely could feel the heat of arousal from between the two masculine figures grinding up against her. Isaac was behind her, head over shoulder, staring Jackson dead in the eye as the lacrosse captain lifted a hand to Isaac's neck to pull their faces close together, so close they any inch forward and they'd be making out.

Jackson released his hold on Isaac and slid his hands down, tight fingers purposely trailing over her breasts before snaking down to her hips where he had her in an iron grip and ground his crotch against hers.

The tell tale lumps in their jeans empowered Erica. She felt in control, a gift that was all new to her. Isaac was moaning softly, the sound like music in her ear as Jackson placed his lips against Erica's neck.

When Jackson was done sucking a hickey onto her skin (which went away almost immediately), he pulled Isaac into a deep, sensual kiss. It was incredibly hot to watch these two studs make out with her stuck in the middle of them and only further sent her into a state of ecstacy.

Soon, Jackson was pulling Erica into a kiss and then Isaac was pulling her away and kissing her over their shoulder before Jackson would join in a three-way kiss. Their tongues were rolling around; Erica wasn't even sure who was winning this battle.

Actually, that was a lie. She was the winner here because these two boys, rutting against her like dogs in heat, were making her feel like a queen. A queen with her boys begging and whimpering beneath her salacious touch.

"Let's not get too crazy, boys," Erica suggested, "The night's still young."


	9. 2x09 - N/A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate scene during the full moon at the rail depot. Isaac didn't choose his dad as his anchor, and Derek has to remind himself that he is not jealous at all.
> 
> Set during 2.09 - "Party Guessed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late submission. I finally got a new computer and it was taking me a while to get used to since it's radically different from my old one.
> 
> Anyway, here, have some nice plot. This fic is the first in a three-part arc until the episode before the finale where Derek begins to question his feelings for Scott.
> 
> But don't worry, if you miss the smut, the next one is going to have it ;3
> 
>  **Other pairings:** Allison/Scott (mentioned only), Allison/Stiles (mentioned only), Derek/Scott (mentioned only), Isaac/Scott (mentioned only)

Derek tightened the shackles as Isaac sat stoically staring off into space. The night had been long, but he managed to get the Betas to calm down after a while. Erica and Boyd were pretty vicious when they can be, but to his surprise, Isaac managed to regain his self-control and help him take down the other two before they could cause any serious damage to people.

Boyd and Erica were exhausted, heads lolling every few minutes, but still, they were safe and sound and away from harm's way. And away from harming other people.

"Looks like you'll be okay, now," Derek said finally as he finished wrapping up the chains. "Looks like you found an anchor."

Isaac barely reacted. He was silent for a few seconds before he muttered a single name: "Scott."

Derek's eyes darted upwards, heart beating faster at the admission. Suddenly, he was beginning to feel something strange inside him, but he chose to ignore it and ask what Isaac meant by that.

"He's a good guy," Isaac answered, "He cares a lot and . . . I kind of feel safe around him."

It could mean nothing. A lot of people use their pack and their friends as their anchors. But the way Isaac said Scott's name, the slight rise in heartbeat and the lingering scent of longing, Derek knew that it wasn't just a friendly, "pack brother" type of bond. Isaac was very much attracted to Scott, and Derek didn't really know how he felt about that. He had always planned to get all of his Betas into the same bed, especially Isaac and Scott. But he didn't really anticipate feeling a little put-off by it.

Could this really be jealousy?

Derek didn't get jealous or possessive. He had no reason to. There was nothing other people had that he wanted. Hell, that Argent girl had been fucking Scott on the side (when she wasn't fucking Stiles) and he didn't even care. But that was only because Scott would walk right back to him at the end of the day in some vain attempt to yell at Derek about something insignificant and stupid, which normally ended with them rolling around in a mattress at the Hale house.

He and Scott haven't fooled around in a while. The last time was probably around the time this Kanima business began and the last time they even had any physical contact was when he tried to kill Lydia. He would never openly say he missed it, because he could get laid anywhere and anytime he wanted, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Scott in particular.

Scott was strong and fiery, even if he was stubborn and a little foolish. And he had an unhealthy obsession over a girl who not only slept with his best friend, but was the daughter of the family who killed his family. Scott's life was beyond a mess, so much so that it was almost hilarious . . . if Derek had a sense of humor.

"Is that okay?" Isaac asked cautiously.

Derek shrugged. "I don't care."

But he did.


	10. 2x10 - Derek/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret scene of what Derek was dreaming about when he was unconscious from Peter's resurrection.
> 
> Set during 2.10 - "Fury"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was absolutely no point to Tyler Hoechlin showing skin in this scene. Derek was just randomly dreaming about himself, sweaty and naked.
> 
> Naturally, I took advantage of this. Unnecessary nudity FTW <3

It was perfect. Scott was underneath him, looking beautiful as ever, moaning his name desperately as Derek took his time with him. Everything in the room was whited out. All he could see was Scott and himself, naked and sweaty. There was an aura of light surrounding the young Beta, illuminating him like he was some kind of angel, sent down for Derek, the demon, to defile with his sinful tongue.

"Derek," Scott breathed out, "Derek."

He loved the way he said his name. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear him cry out as Derek assaulted his body with his mouth, leaving love bites and sloppy trails over that golden, taut skin of his.

This had to be a dream, but it felt so real. He could taste Scott, inhale his scent, actually feel his body tighten up whenever Derek snaked his tongue around a sensitive area. The Beta looked at him through lustful eyes, mouth hanging open whenever he wasn't chewing on his lower lip in vain attempts to stifle his screams of pleasure. He failed miserably.

Scott gasped when he felt Derek press a scratchy kiss just under his balls. Both of their cocks were unbelievably hard and wet with eagerness. He mouthed at his skin until he reached his prize. He extended his tongue over his hole, tasting him, getting nice and wet for what's to come. Scott had reacted instantly, crying out and begging for more. Derek continued to hungrily lap at his hole, happily reveling in the noises that followed.

When he was satisfied with his work, he lifted up and aligned himself with Scott's entrance, ready to take him apart in the same way he had been since their fateful night so many weeks ago. Scott screamed when Derek entered him, clawing at nothing and flailing wildly at the pleasure. Derek scooped him up so that Scott was straddling him, safe in his arms. The teen was still whining with need, still begging him to fuck him harder.

That's how Derek new this was a dream. Real Scott doesn't beg or whine like a needy bitch. He fought, he always fought Derek. It was like their thing. Derek tried to make Scott submit to him, but Scott just kept denying him, and that just made the sex that much more intense. As heavenly as sex with Dream Scott was, it doesn't come close to the real thing.

He began to contemplate, as his cock continued to slide in and out of Scott's wet hole, if this was how he wanted Scott. Completely submissive, not unlike the boy he has grown to admire. Did he want Scott like this? Or was this his wolf side subconsciously telling him that his Beta needed to learn respect. It was classic Derek: unable to make a decision on what he should want and what he really wanted.

"I love you," Scott said softly and suddenly Derek stilled.

He directed his eyes at the teen, looking into half-lidded eyes as Scott rested his forehead against Derek's. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. This is the thing they both silently agreed on never saying. It was just as scary in a dream as it would be in real life. Actually, real life would probably be scary because it would actually be real.

He was fucked.

"Derek?" Scott said. " _Derek?_ "

Suddenly everything was echoing loudly in his ears. Scott's voice became deeper as he called out his name.

" _Derek?_ " again it was another voice and Scott had suddenly disappeared without him even noticing. " _Can you hear me?_ "

Derek could hear him clearly but he couldn't see anything but white. Was he dead? What happened? Why was he here?

" _I need you to answer me_."

There was a whistling noise.

" _Derek! We don't have much time._ "

It was ringing in his ear. He can't make it stop. His ears are beginning to hurt. He clamped his hands over them in a failed attempt to stop that horrible ringing sound.

His eyes popped open and suddenly everything was dark in contrast to the white light from his dream. He was back at the Hale house. He could smell the moss, the rot, the black ash that was dusted across the surface of every piece of destroyed furniture. He felt weak and light-headed, but he was alive. Surprisingly.

That animal doctor was there. He looked at him untrustingly, but the man stressed that they have other problems to worry about.


	11. 2x11 - Derek/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extended scene of Peter and Derek's talk and Derek begins to realize that he might actually be in love with a certain puppy-faced idiot.
> 
> Set during 2.11 - "Battlefield"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot-ish stuff.
> 
> I mentioned this before, but this series was meant to be a series rewrite Scerek AU, which is why there's an excess of Scerek going on. Plus, Scerek needs to go up in numbers.
> 
>  **Other pairings:** Jackson/Lydia (mentioned only)

There were few pleasures that Derek was alotted in this world. Sex was one, sex with Scott was an even rarer gift these days, driving a sweet ass car that attracted the envy of all around him, but the one thing he will always cherish was kicking his uncle's ass. Even if the man was just letting him beat him in some self-aggrandizing gesture of atonement, Derek had to admit that laying a few well-deserved punches into his face made him a little giddy inside.

Deaton had warned him that he'd be coming by, tail between his legs, pretending to beg and apologize for his murderous actions and swearing allegiance to him, as if Derek couldn't see right through his ploy. Oh, Peter assured him that things were different, he was a changed man, and he swore on his life that he was not going after his Alpha spark.

What a load of horse shit.

Derek has known Peter for almost all of his life. He knew how obsessed with power Peter was. It was all he could think about, even when they were younger. He was always mumbling under his breath about how he should be the Alpha, about how he should be the one running things in the Hale pack. Peter was never a charitable man, everything he did, he did for himself . . . and only himself.

There was nothing about the sweetly-said words of wisdom that Peter was throwing at him that made Derek want to trust him. He would never be able to trust him. Not after what he did to Laura. Peter was telling him about the situation, relaying how Gerard was winning the battle, but asserting that the war wasn't over. He talked about how the Argents were coming after his Betas, how Gerard has gained control of the kanima and what not.

"Tell me something I don't know," Derek growled.

Peter smirked at him. "Oh, I want to. And it's going to prove why you should trust me."

Derek almost rolled his eyes, because that shipped went bye-bye a long time ago.

"Why you need to trust me." Peter looked at him intensely, his scent hasn't changed and his heartbeat kept steady. But then again, Peter was a master of words and could twist any lie to sound like the truth.

"Because I'm gonna tell you how to stop Jackson." Derek could only look at him, confused.

"What do you mean? Know how to kill him?"

A sinister grin played on Peter's lips. "Actually how to save him."

Began to relay this theory about werewolves being cured by having their Christian name called out, but that was just a myth. Derek doesn't really believe in old werewolf myths. Scott believing in a werewolf myth (killing the Alpha that bit you) was the reason why Scott had begun to lose trust in him from the start, why he refused him so much.

Peter then began to talk about how Jackson being orphan was what made him a kanima in the first place and how he needed to be brought back through his heart.

"In case you haven't noticed," Derek shot back, "Jackson doesn't really have too much of a heart to begin with."

Peter disagreed, unsurprisingly. But then he brought up an interesting point. Lydia Martin, the one girl that Jackson supposedly had a real bond with. Derek wondered if that was true. If Lydia really was the key to Jackson's survival.

"Your best ally has always been anger, Derek, but what you lack most is heart." Well, fuck you, too. "That's why you've always known that you need Scott more than anyone."

Derek looked away. Fuck. What could he mean by that? Nothing probably.

"Even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love."

Images of Scott smiling at him began to flash in his mind. He knew they were made up memories because Scott has never smiled at him in the same way that he smiled at Allison or Stiles. But what startled him the most was that he first thing that popped into his mind, the second that Peter said "love", was Scott.

He didn't know what to make of that. That shouldn't have happened. That can't happen. It was not supposed to happen.

Peter quirked an eyebrow. "Did I strike a chord?"

He refused to dignify that with a response, but true to form, Peter was looking incredibly smug.

"Oh my, Derek," his uncle chuckled, "I always figured you were the kind of guy who gets aroused by intimidating women, but it turns out self-esteemed deprived high school teenagers can also get your juices flowing."

Derek's reaction was instant, he roared at him—not growled. Growling was too weak to express the anger Derek felt at his uncle.

"Hey, hey, I'm not one to judge." Peter held his hands up in surrender. "But I guess I can't say I'm surprised. From what I've seen when I've followed you and Scott's antics together back when I was running around as the town Alpha, I noticed that you weren't your usually angry, broody self. I mean, you were still that, but your scent changed slightly as if you weren't hating life like you usually did."

Derek slumped back in his spot. "So, you like Scott, huh?" Again, no answer and sudden realization hit him. He gasped overdramatically, because Peter was just an overdramatic guy. "You **_love_** him!"

The Alpha narrowed his eyes. "How about we concentrate on the matter at hand?"

Peter smirked at him again. "Oh, don't be such a grouch, Derek. The boy you love is going to save us all. You should be smiling. You remember how to do that, right?"


	12. 2x12 - Jackson/Scott/Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last secret scene of Season 2. Scott makes good on his promise to Jackson for the favor he did for him a long time ago, and Stiles decides to join in on the fun.
> 
> Set after 2.12 - "Master Plan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier than usual, but I'm right on time as far as the days go.
> 
> It's the finale and you get bad porn. Yay :D
> 
> This chapter had originally intended to be part of the "Derek loves Scott" arc, but I decided to save that for Tattoo, because this is the last time Jackson appears in the series, and I wanted to take advantage of that.
> 
>  **Other pairings:** Allison/Scott (mentioned only), Allison/Stiles (mentioned only), Derek/Scott (mentioned only)

It was all over. Finally, they could breathe a sigh of relief. Gerard disappeared, but hopefully he wouldn't be too much of a threat. Chris Argent was going to try and track him down, so for now, Scott and Stiles chose not to worry about it too much. They just wanted to revel in the few moments of peace that they were afforded after weeks of stress and danger.

They needed the break. Allison had officially broke things off with Scott and Stiles, choosing to work on herself instead of just juggling to guys. So, of course, they respected her wishes and gave her space. In addition to that, Scott needed a distraction from his betrayal against Derek. It was probably the hardest thing for him to do, all things considering, and he wasn't even sure he would ever be able to repair the damage he had done to that relationship. Derek just looked so hurt and defeated, and that line about him not being Scott's Alpha was just salt in the wound.

After a little lacrosse practice for some down time to bro out, Scott and Stiles returned to Stiles' jeep to head on over to Jackson's.

"You smell nervous," Scott pointed out as they turned to corner to Jackson's street.

"Do I?" Stiles replied, "I didn't notice from the rapid beating of my heart."

Stiles began driving a lot slower than normal, as if prolonging what's about to come.

"You sure about this? I mean, Jackson would be into it?" Stiles asked, disbelieving. "I figured the whole 'Lydia brought me back to life, true love conquers all!' thing he had going would put a fork in the plan."

Scott snorted. "Believe me, he called me. Besides, he told me about your little moment with him out in the woods."

Stiles' face turned pink as they arrived in front of Jackson's place. The douche would have such a nice looking house with all these fancy cars out in front. "Holy shit, we're doing this."

They definitely were. Jackson had called Scott a few days after everything had settled down, and Scott was surprised to hear about his request. He had almost completely forgotten about his deal over asking Allison out to winter formal. He never even thought that Jackson would even be serious about that. But judging by the way Scott went down on him, the eagerness to get Scott in bed probably sounded like the most appealing thing in the world.

Jackson was waiting for them at the front, wearing nothing but a loose pair of basketball shorts, allowing them in and growling for them not to touch anything. He practically shoved them upstairs before they could get their grimy paws on anything expensive.

"So, this is your room, eh?" Stiles asked, examining the bed. Satin sheets, of course.

Jackson rolled his eyes and remarked, "Are we doing this or not?"

Scott and Stiles shared a look before nodding their heads and mumbling to each other.

"Then shut up and get on the bed. Get undressed."

Scott's eyes widened slightly while Stiles was practically ripping his own clothes off his body. The teen was kicking his jeans away as Scott slowly pulled his shirt over his head. He looked over to see Jackson setting up a camera.

"Dude, you're filming this?" Scott asked incredulously.

"Awesome!" Stiles exclaimed as he finally pulled his shirt off his head. He should really stop buying shirts two sizes too small.

Jackson shrugged. "I used to think sex tapes were boring and ordinary, but after the one me and Lydia made last night, I have to admit, I like the feeling of being watched. And admired, of course."

"He's so humble," Stiles mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Jackson had werewolf hearing. "I'm shutting up now."

Jackson moved forward and pushed Scott on the bed, watching the two dorks he used to love terrorizing lying on their backs in his bed. He never thought he'd ever have geek duo naked and begging for his cock. Although, really, he shouldn't be surprised since he was the hottest guy in Beacon Hills and pretty much everyone _**should**_ be in love with him. He just always thought his first pitchfork three-way would be with Danny and his ex-boyfriend. Whatever that loser's name was.

But all things considering, Scott was pretty hot and that ass was perfect. Not as hot or perfect as Jackson, obviously, but a close fourteenth. And Stiles was . . . well, Stiles. He was a little—or a lot—awkward and a complete idiot when it comes to subtly. Hell, Jackson practically choked on the strong scent of arousal when Stiles was still driving down the street. Stiles did, however, have some pretty nice-looking dick-suckers. Jackson wouldn't mind having those wrapped around his prized possession. And judging by the way he was licking his lips, Stiles was pretty eager to get his mouth on just about _**anything**_.

Jackson joined them on the bed, starting with a few heated kisses on McCall's lips before grabbing the back of Stiles' neck and shoving him down to where their crotches were rutting against one another from beneath their thin layers of clothes. With a nervous gulp, Stiles began to feel their cocks, testing their hardness and how wet they were beneath the fabric.

"Don't just pet it, Stilinski," Jackson growled impatiently as he skillfully shoved his and Scott's underwear off. "Get to work with that mouth of yours."

Stiles' mouth dropped open. Now that's more like it. "At the same time?!"

Jackson rolled his eyes again. "Yes, dumbass. At the same time. What's wrong? Don't think you can handle it?"

Stiles eyes darkened slightly and Jackson knew he had that idiot wrapped around his finger. And soon, the dork's lips were going to be wrapped around his cock.

"I can take it," Stiles mumbled as leaned forward and took Scott's dick in first before inserting Jackson's.

Fuck, it felt amazing feeling the inside of Stiles' mouth and rubbing against Scott's cock at the same time. And bonus points for getting Stiles to shut up for once. It was going to be a good night. Stiles worked their dicks like an expert. No way he and McCall have never not done this to each other. He always knew they were knocking uglies.

"Fuck, I bet he does this all the time for you McCall," Jackson moaned.

Scott's face flushed slightly, but said nothing. Stiles said nothing either, but mostly because he was a little preoccupied.

"Alright, McCall, get down there, too," Jackson ordered. "Actually you know what? I want Stilinski to eat out your ass while you suck my cock . . . Well? Get to work!"

Like the good little bitches that they were, they did what they were told and Jackson was beginning to feel a little powerful. Maybe he should be the Alpha since it sounded like Derek Hale failed pretty miserably at it.

"I've never done rimming before," Stiles said timidly.

"Shut up tongue-fuck that ass," Jackson growled before lying back when he felt his cock get swallowed whole by Scott.

"Well, it is Scott," Stiles reasoned before putting his mouth against Scott's entrance. He began to wonder how many times Derek has done this to his best bud. Probably a lot since Scott didn't squick out when he felt Stiles' tongue trail across the tight ring of muscle.

He really missed having Scott's mouth on his dick. McCall had a pretty great come-swallower, so having him here for a sequel to their locker room sexcapade was pretty fucking awesome. When he felt like Stiles had done a good enough job, he ordered them to stop and told Scott to get on his lap and align his cock with his hole.

"What about me?" Stiles complained.

Jackson was probably going to need glasses after the many times he's rolled his eyes today. Stilinski was such a baby without his bottle. Little bitch needed a cock to suck on, poor thing. Jackson wish he cared.

"You can watch and jerk off." Jackson smirked as he looked back at Scott. "What are you waiting for? Sit on my dick, McCall."

Scott straddled his lap, allowing Jackson's cock to slip inside him. But Stiles was still on the sidelines, pouting his lip.

"Whatever, Stilinski. How about you shove that tiny dick of yours in Scott's mouth? You know how Scott gets whiny without some joy juice in his stomach." The Beta narrowed his eyes, but still kept his steady pace.

Stiles swallowed thickly. His heartbeat began to increase a little because fucking yes, he wanted Scott's mouth on his dick. Holy shit that'd be fucking incredible. He clumsily stood up on the bed and over Jackson's body. If Stilinski had stepped on him, he was going to be jerking off from outside the window. Stiles placed a shaky hand on Scott's cheek before directing his cock between his best friend's lips. Immediately, almost like it was instinct, Scott opened his mouth and let Stiles slowly began thrusting his dick in and out while Scott bounced on Jackson's cock.

"Fuck, I bet Scott is loving this. Two dicks inside him at once," Jackson added smugly. "It's a dream come true."

Scott couldn't even respond to that with the way Stiles was fucking his face. The only words he could string together amidst the pleasure would only come out as unintelligent slurping sounds.

They stayed in the same position for a good twenty minutes. Even Stiles was surprised he was able to last this long. Jackson had some pretty good stamina, but Stiles would've came in seconds. Jackson suddenly pushed Stiles down on the bed, the human's cock slipping out of Scott's mouth with an obscene pop sound, as he grabbed Scott and shoved him on top of his friend.

"What—?" Scott began before Jackson grabbed his hips and roughly positioned him so that he could fuck doggy-style with his mouth just perfectly aligned over Stiles' dick.

"Shut up," Jackson bit out as he continued his assault on Scott's ass. His efforts were becoming rougher and more animalistic. It reminded Scott of the way Derek had fucked him so many weeks ago when all of this was still so new to him.

Stiles had suddenly squeaked in fear as Jackson let out a small, feral roar. He looked over his shoulder to see that Jackson's faced had completely wolfed out, eyes shining a bright blue. Just like Derek's.

"Oh, God," Scott whined as Jackson fucked him harder, practically trying to split him in half. If Scott didn't have werewolf healing, he'd probably be in a wheelchair after this.

Stiles shrieked in fear as he saw Scott's face sprout hairs and suddenly a threesome with two werewolves was beginning to look like a stupid idea.

"Sc-Scott?" Stiles squeaked. He still managed to keep his boner, so he should probably look into therapy as to why he was turned on by werewolves sex. He just hoped that Scott kept those fangs retracted when dealing with his most loyal companion, his dick.

"Oh, God, I'm gonna die," Stiles cried. "I'm gonna die . . . I'm gonna—I'm gonna— _OH FUCK!_ "

Both wolves roared happily, for all of the other supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills to know what was transpiring in Jackson Whittemore's bedroom.

"Holy shit, I still have my dick," Stiles sighed contently as he steadied his erratic breathing. Scott moved up to his side where he noticed that his face was back to normal, except for the traces of jizz that had got on his face. "Fuck, that's hot. That was that hottest sex I've ever had."

"I'm not surprised about that," Jackson quipped as he plopped on the far side of the bed, lying back with his hands behind his head.

"That was awesome," Scott said with a goofy grin.

"I know," said Jackson. "Now get the fuck out of my house."

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
>   
>  [← Season 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3903613/chapters/10818704)   
> 


End file.
